Love Gives Me Hope
by Lily Winterwood
Summary: Love lifts us up where we belong; love is all we need. Several unrelated fluffy drabbles done in the Love Gives Me Hope format.


**Title:** Love Gives Me Hope  
**Character(s)/Pairings:** Chibitalia/HRE, Prussia/Liechtenstein, Germany/Liechtenstein, Italy/Romano, France/America, France/Russia, England/Japan, France/England, America/Belarus, America/England, Random Englishman from Episode 73/OC

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff  
**Word Count:** 1,114  
**Rating/Warnings:** G. Warning for so much fluff that your teeth might rot and your heart might turn into sugary goo.  
**Summary:** Love lifts us up where we belong; love is all we need. Several unrelated fluffy drabbles done in the Love Gives Me Hope format.

**Notes:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Also, the last one is from an RP on Facebook where I'm the Englishman (who might be better known to the rest of you as "Allen Kirkland-Jones") and my friend RPs his girlfriend, an OC Nation who should not be confused with Tèa from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
**  
**

**Love Gives Me Hope**

**When I was little, I met a boy who chased me around town telling me to run away with him. I told him no.**

I started working as a maid for his older brother Roderich, and he always left food for me when Roderich didn't give me enough to eat. I tried to teach him how to paint, but he ran away blushing.

And then one day he said he was leaving and I gave him my panties, because I found out that I really liked him. He kissed me and told me that he had always loved me. I promised to make sweets for him when he returned from his wars. He never did.

I know I'll always love him until the day I die. Holy Roman Empire, even now your undying love for me GMH.

_August 6, 1806 by Chibitalia, Vienna – Love_

**I'm awesome. The awesome me doesn't need all this lovey-dovey stuff.**

My Austrian boyfriend broke up with me because he's got a stick up his unawesome arse. I immediately stormed out of his house, and it was raining outside. What do you mean I was crying? The awesome me doesn't cry! That's for girls!

I went to the park and sat down on a bench. This really cute blonde chick with a purple ribbon in her hair walked up to me with her umbrella and held it over me for an hour as we talked. I found out that her name was Lilli, she had an overprotective brother, and that she was talking to me because no one deserved to be lonely.

She is so awesome and her LGMH.

_August 24, 1866 by Gilbert Beilschmidt, Berlin – Love_

**There's a girl I know and I want to tell her I love her.**

She has green eyes, blonde hair, and a purple ribbon in her hair, and she is so sweet and adorable it breaks my heart every time.

I don't know how to tell her about my feelings for her. I've read books, I've asked for help… but nothing seems good enough.

Maybe I should just say it here. Lilli Zwingli, you are beautiful and your kind heart always gives me hope. Ich liebe Dich.

_July 1, 1867 by Ludwig Beilschmidt, Berlin – Love_

**Mio fratello is always such a grouch. He's a lazy slob who curses a lot and is in denial over every little bad thing that's ever happened to us.**

But he always finds time to make me pizza with lots of tomato sauce and mozzarella! And every morning I wake up to see a tomato on my bedside table! Fratello always writes "ti amo" on a little strip of paper next to the tomato, and that always makes me smile!

Lovi, I'm glad you're my brother and I love you very much! Your LGMH.

_October 2, 1870 by Feliciano Vargas, Venice – Love_

**Everyone says my boyfriend is a pervert and a pedophile and I shouldn't be seeing him.**

But I can't bring myself to leave him for that! I'm a hero, and he's the best sidekick I've ever had!

He's an amazing cook, he's my lifeline, he's my inspiration! I love him! And if anyone else thinks that he's just a pervert, I'm gonna have to tell them that they're not looking at him right, because he's an amazing man.

Francis, your "l'amour" totally gives a hero hope!

_October 28, 1886 by Alfred F. Jones, Washington D.C. – Love_

**There's this one man I work with. He always wears a scarf and no one talks to him much.**

One day I saw this Frenchman walk up to him and start talking to him. And then a week later he was sending him sunflowers.

Now they're getting married.

Ivan and Francis, your LGMH.

_January 4, 1894 by Arthur Kirkland, London – Love_

**I'm Japanese. My boyfriend lives in England.**

Every once in a while I send him a paper crane in the mail, telling him how much I love him. He never responds, but whenever we manage to see each other he tells me how much he appreciates them.

One day I was feeling rather sad, because we had a fight a few days before and I thought he was falling for someone else. But then the mailman came and handed me a paper crane.

It was from my boyfriend, and all it said was:

"Will you marry me?"

I've never felt happier in my life. Arthur, your love GMH.

_January 30, 1902 by Kiku Honda, Tokyo – Love_

**I fell asleep on my boyfriend's couch the other day, and I was starting to wake up when I heard him and his friends entering the room.**

I kept my eyes closed so they would think I was still asleep.

"I can't believe that the two of you are together," I heard one of my boyfriend's friends say. "Didn't he hate you?"

"Oui, he did," my boyfriend replied. "But he hates me because he loves me."

Our paradoxical LGMH.

_April 8, 1904 by Arthur Kirkland, London – Love_

**Once upon a time, there was a girl who was in love with her brother.**

She stalked him and obsessed over him and made him run away crying and she always cried after he did so because all she wanted was to be loved.

And then one day she met another boy who always gave her sunflowers and bear hugs, a boy with a heart the size of his appetite.

Now we're in love and I can't believe how lucky I am. Alfred, your LGMH.

_December 31, 1991 by Nataliya Arlovskaya, Minsk – Love_

**Today's my little brother's birthday.**

I usually hate today, because it also marks the date when he left my house and told me he hated me.

But today he showed up on my doorstep with all his birthday presents and balloons. I told him to go away and to stop rubbing it in my face.

He said, "But you always look so sad on my birthday, so I thought that if we spent it together you'd feel happier."

Alfred, your caring heart and LGMH.

_July 4, 2009 by Arthur Kirkland, London – Love_

**I accidentally fell asleep talking to my girlfriend on the phone.**

Work had been really hard and I had been really tired, but when I woke up and saw that I was still holding the phone I panicked and started apologising, thinking that she wouldn't hear because she was asleep.

It turns out that she had stayed up the entire night listening to me sleep because she wanted to know if I was all right.

Tèa, your caring heart and devotion GMH.

_October 20, 2010 by Hugh Fraser, Tokyo – Love_


End file.
